


[Podfic] Exposure to Morning Light by Geneva

by create_serenity (Sivany)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Draco, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Partial Nudity, Photography, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivany/pseuds/create_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's taken up photography. Landscapes are great, but his muse beckons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Exposure to Morning Light by Geneva

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exposure to Morning Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/854533) by [Geneva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneva/pseuds/Geneva). 



> **Gift from:** create_serenity  
>  **Title:** Exposure to Morning Light  
>  **Summary:** Harry's taken up photography. Landscapes are great, but his muse beckons.  
>  **Podfic Length:** 25 minutes  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Warnings:** None apply  
>  **Notes:** Thank you to Geneva for giving me permission to podfic her work and thank you as well to smirkingcat because I had never read this before you asked for it as a podfic and it really is a great story full of wonderful imagery. I enjoyed reading it and I hope you enjoy listening to it. :)  
>  Also special thanks to Vaysh for patiently helping me with getting this uploaded and posted onto AO3, I really do appreciate it!

Written by Geneva  
Read by Create_Serenity  
Podfic cover by Create_Serenity

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/ztm7kadnmrefx7v/Exposure_to_Morning_Light3.png)

Download link:

MP3: [**Click here**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/md67s8vzng4hhpo/Exposure_to_Morning_Light.mp3)

 


End file.
